listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Kids Next Door sectors
This is a list of Kids Next Door sectors from the Cartoon Network series Codename: Kids Next Door. Sector A Sector A is an Amish sector without any technology or weapons. This Sector doesn't even have a treehouse. In Operation A.M.I.S.H., Numbuh 2 gets sent to sector A. The only Operatives there are Numbuh Jebadiah, Numbuh Rebeeca and Numbuh Ezekiel. When Numbuh 2 asks Numbuh Rebeeca why they don't have a treehouse, he plants one. When the treehouse was fully sprouted in a few minutes, The Splinter Cells (In reality, KND science nerds that want Numbuh 2 to come with them and watch a sci-fi show) attacks them. Numbuh 2 runs to get a weapon, but the Splinter Cells block the way, but Numbuh Jebadiah throws a weapon to Numbuh 2. Sector A and Numbuh 2 fights against The Splinter Cell 2x4 Caterpillars and wins. Members: * Numbuh Jebadiah - Leader * Numbuh Esekiel - Operative * Numbuh Rebeeca- Would be 2x4 Technology Officer of Sector A, if they had technology. Sector B Sector B is mentioned in Op ZERO when Numbuh 362 was ordering Numbuh 86 to summon a group of sectors. Possibly located in Brazil (as Chad mentions a sector in Brazil). It is also mentioned in Op I.T. Members: * Numbuh 4-6 - Operative * Numbuh 1-2 - 2x4 Technology Officer * Numbuh 8-10 - Leader Sector C Sector C is located in China (Numbuh 4 originally thought it was in Arizona). In Operation: C.O.U.C.H. Numbuh 4 says that there is an emergency at Sector C to get Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 5 out of the treehouse so he could watch TV. Numbuhs 168 and 888 appeared in Operation: C.O.U.C.H. and it is implied that Sector C operatives are more fluent in Chinese than in English. Both 168 and 888 are considered to be extremely lucky numbers in China much like 7 is regarded in America. They are seen in Operation S.C.I.E.N.C.E with their invention the Smoku Tart used like a smokebomb for quick getaways. Members: * Numbuh 45 - Operative * Numbuh 46 - Operative * Numbuh 47 - Operative * Numbuh 48 - First in Command * Numbuh 49 - Operative * Numbuh 168 - Operative * Numbuh 888 - Operative Sector D Sector D is mentioned in Op ZERO when Numbuh 362 was ordering Fanny to summon a group of sectors. Sector D is located in Denmark. Members: * Numbuh 324 - 2x4 Technology Officer * Numbuh 786 - Toy Collector Sector E Sector E is a team of KND operatives stationed in England. Their members include an English version of Numbuh 1 (Patterned after John Steed, both in manner of dress, including a bowler hat and a suit with waistcoat and preference for gadget-laden umbrellas), an English version of Numbuh 5 wearing a magical scarf that is super-powerful (so-named Scarf Girl who is a Doctor Who parody in terms of dress, and a Doctor Octopus parody in terms of powers), and a bulgy version of Numbuh 4 wearing a police uniform. Appeared in Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D. where they thought they were recovering the Book of KND. Known members: *'Numbuh 121' (Numbuh 1 In British form) - Leader *'Numbuh 437' (Big Boy) - Operative *'Numbuh 513' (Scarfgirl) - Operative Sector F First appearance: Op CHAD Located in France. This Sector has also an appearance in Op S.C.I.E.N.C.E. where their experiment causes the user to become waterproof, so that baths will not get operatives clean. Members: * Numbuh 66 - Operative * Numbuh 67 - Operative * Numbuh 68 - Operative * Numbuh 69 - Operative * Numbuh 70 - First in Command * Numbuh 71 - Operative Sector G Mentioned in Op CHAD. Located in Germany. The Leader is Numbuh 417. The rest includes Numbuhs 419, 420, 422, 424, and 425. Members: * Numbuh 417 - Leader * Numbuh 419 - Operative & 2nd in Command * Numbuh 420 - Klutz * Numbuh 422 - Fashion Specialist * Numbuh 424 - Hand-To-Hand Combat Specialist * Numbuh 425 - Mechanicer & Pilot Sector H Sector H appearance: Op S.C.I.E.N.C.E. Located in Hawaii sector H's Members is Numbuhs 55, 57, 822, 452 and 30c. This sector was also in the big 2x4 Technology fair. They made a video about how to make snowballs in the summer. Members: (with their positions) Numbuh 55 - Leader & Pilot Numbuh 57 - Spy, master of disguise & 2nd in command Numbuh 30C - 2x4 Technology Officer Numbuh 452 - Operative & Nose Picker Numbuh 822 - Stupid operative Sector HH Kids Next Door Hairstyle Headquarters, otherwise known as Sector HH, is a haircut place (not to be confused with the KND C.H.O.P.S.H.O.P.) where the best KND barbers help to cut kids' hair. The staff include operatives Numbuh VO5, Numbuh 411, Numbuh 90/40 and Numbuh 622. KND operatives and children come here to get their normal hairstyles back, after their fathers take them to adult haircut places where adult barbers mutilate their hair, like what happened to Paddy Fulbright a.k.a. Numbuh 85 of Sector W. Numbuh 1 is a sort of mystery at Sector HH, as the hair specialists are always trying to puzzle out how he lost his hair and how to get it back (unknown to them, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane are responsible for his baldness and he will never get it back, ever). Sector I Sector I is located in India, as mentioned in Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E. To see if Numbuh 1 was really Numbuh 1, the adult Numbuh 5 asked him questions, including "where is Sector I located". There is an Indian sector seen in Operation: I.T. Sector J Sector J is set in Jamaica and hosts the annual "hamster holidays." The leader is Numbuh 1-Love. They are very laid-back and appear in Operations H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. and I.T. Numbuh 112 was briefly "it" (supreme commander). Members: * Numbuh 1-Love - Leader * Numbuh 112 - Smoothie Server * Numbuh 20-Love - Emergency Captain Sector K Sector K appears in "Operation S.C.I.E.N.C.E." on the 2x4 Technology Fair. *'Numbuh 23' - Incendiary Confectionery Munitions Agent *'Numbuh 22' - 2x4 Technology Officer *'Numbuh 21' - Leading Agent *'Numbuh 20' - Fun Agent Sector L Sector L is led by Numbuh 10 and Numbuh 11.0, the only operatives never seen. Members: *'Numbuh 9-Film' - Filming Operative *'Numbuh 10' - Leader *'Numbuh 11.0' - Anchorman Sector M Sector M is led by Numbuh 383. This sector is specialized on every 2x4 Technology. Operatives: * Numbuh 383 - Leader (Sector M) * Numbuh 222.2 - 2x4 Technology Officer (Sector M) * Numbuh 555 - Member/Pilot * Numbuh 952 - operative * Numbuh 965 - operative Sector N Numbuh 13 First appearance: Op M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I. Numbuh 13 appeared in Op MACARRONI. As his number suggests, he is a jinx, though Numbuh 1 iniatially believed this to simply be a rumour. Sector V were glad when he inadverdently went back to the adults who had captured him, by hiding himself in the adults' bag for stolen macaroni art. He somehow escapes adult custody as he is seen in Ops C.A.N.Y.O.N. and I.T. In Op I.T. when he realizes that he is It and will become Supreme Commander, the other KND operatives tackle him to prevent such an event from happening. Voiced by Billy West. Numbuhs 14 to 16 First appearance: Op M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I. Numbuh 14 (Mary-Lou Sarah-Jane Jones), Numbuh 15 and Numbuh 16 appeared in Op MACARRONI. Numbuh 1 called them so they would take Numbuh 13 back to their sector but they tried to avoid this - and it worked. Numbuh 14 is female. Numbuhs 15 and 16 are male. Numbuh 14 is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Numbuh 16 has also made appearances in Op I.T. at the Moonbase and Z.E.R.O. taking a tour of the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum Of Artifacts And Stuff. Numbuh 14 has also been seen in Op H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. Sector O Sector O is a little sector who doesn't get many missions, which means that they haven't got much training, and most of the members are decommissioned or ran away on their decommissioning day. Member: * Numbuh 269 - Operative * Numbuh 224 - Decommissioned Leader * Numbuh 312 - Active Trainer * Numbuh 351 - Former Spy & 2nd in Command Sector P Sector P was located in Pompeii years ago and is mentioned in Op H.O.T.-S.T.U.F.F. and Z.E.R.O. The only known member is: Numbuh 113, who is the leader and goes dressed in a fireman uniform and Numbuh 911, who is the danger guard, who keeps all the operatives safe, even if it has to cost him his life. They had an appearance in Operation I.T. among the crowd. it rocks Sector P.H.D Numbuh 11-Teen is the only known operative mentioned of Sector P.h.d.. She was sent to Le Sisse to study the Badly Dressed. The rest of the sector and its inhabitants are unknown, Numbuh 11-Teen only appeared in Operation: B.R.I.D.G.E. Members: * Numbuh 11-Teen - Operative * Numbuh 13-Teen - Lost Operative * Numbuh Third-Teen - Lost Operative Sector Q Sector Q is mentioned in several episodes. *Operation: E.N.D. - Chad realizes that there are birthday invitations in Sectors V and Q. *Operation: C.O.U.C.H. - A reporter on the KND Nightly News says that Sector Q defeated the Common Cold. *Operation: Z.E.R.O. - Numbuh 362 tells Numbuh 86 to hail Sector Q, along with Sectors D and P. Operatives: *'Numbuh 420' - Leader *'Numbuh 225.4' - 2x4 Technology Officer *'Numbuh 501' - Member/Pilot *'Numbuh 252' - operative *'Numbuh 208' - operative Sector Random Sector Random is the center for KND psychics studies. Members: * Numbuh between 1 and 20. - Leader * Numbuh 3-11-98 - Map Chief & 2nd in Command * Numbuh 867-5309 - Surgery Doctor Sector S Only appearance: none Sector S is located in Singapore and has an appearance of a restaurant. Here they are serving other operatives and selling things. Members: *'Numbuh 923,487' - 2x4 Technology Officer *'Numbuh 345,522' - Toy Seller *'Numbuh 644,968' - Restaurant Chef Sector T Sector T is located in Texas and is mentioned in Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. They ended up getting the rubber cement from their hair after a disastrous mission with Sector V. During Op S.H.A.V.E., this sector was infected by Texan moustaches searching for a home. Known operatives: * Numbuh 124 - Operative * Numbuh 142 - Leader * Numbuh 149 - 2x4 Technology Officer * Numbuh 161 - Operative Sector U Sector U is located in Guatemala. Members: * Numbuh 110 - Leader * Numbuh 210 - Operative * Numbuh 322 - Operative Sector V Located in Virginia, Washington D.C., or Pennsylvania due that in Operation Z.E.R.O. when Sector V aims for Grandfather to launch the Moon Base as a missile, the sparkle to where they are aiming at is seemingly in the Pennsylvanian area. Members: * Numbuh 1 - Former leader, now operative in Galactic Kids Next Door, but since he seemingly returned, he is likely to be leader again or he may be The Supreme leader * Numbuh 2 - 2x4 Technology Officer And Pilot * Numbuh 3 - Diversionary Tactics * Numbuh 4 - Hand-To-Hand Combat Specialist * Numbuh 5 - Leader, Stealth Tactics, until Numbuh 1 returns, making her Second-in-Command again * Numbuh 6 - Temporary Operative, R.O.B.O.B.R.A.D.L.E.Y. * Numbuh 49 - Temporary Operative * Numbuh 11 (Cree) - Former Operative * Numbuhs 8A & 8B - Past Operatives, status Unknown * Numbuh T - Tommy (Numbuh 2's younger brother) Sector W Sector W and its members have appeared in many episodes, most notably in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., where they were ordered to take control of the Delightful Children's cake missions, and they also participated in Numbuh 74.239's scavenger hunt, but lost. Members: * Numbuh 363 (Harvey) - Leader (later decommissioned by Numbuh 5 when she became Supreme Leader of KND) * Numbuh 83 (Sonya) - Soda, Snacks, and Treats Officer * Numbuh 84 (Lee) - Tactical Yo-Yo Specialist * Numbuh 85 (Paddy) - Self-Proclaimed Freak-Show Sector X The sector X operatives are Numbuhs 42, 34 and 78. First appearance - Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L. Members: *'Numbuh 34' - Operative *'Numbuh 42' - 2x4 Technology Officer *'Numbuh 78' - Commander Sector Y First appearance: None Sector Y is located in Romania. Nothing else is known except for the member list. Members: * Numbuh 190 - Second-in-command * Numbuh 192 - Leader * Numbuh 199 - 2x4 Technology Officer * Numbuh 189 - Yipper Card player Sector Z The members of this sector had been reported missing for sometime, it was eventually discovered that the DCFDTL are the missing KND operatives from Sector Z, who were abducted and Delightfulized some time prior to the start of Season 1. According to Father, his Delightfulization Chamber was not originally able to affect children so dramatically (earlier depictions of the Delightfulization process showed it turning children into delightful zombies) but it blew a fuse, resulting in an "eleventy billionfold" increase in power that destroyed the machine but also made the children what they are today. The KND recommissioning module briefly restores the DCFDTL to their former self's in "Operation: Z.E.R.O." but they revert close to the end. They were then stuffed into a pod by Numbuh One and ejected into space. (also see "Delightful Children from Down the Lane") Members: * Numbuh 0.1 (Blond boy) - Leader * Numbuh 0.2 (David, tall boy) - Tai-Chi Operative * Numbuh 0.3 (Blond girl) - Second-in-command, Umbrella Swordsman Operative * Numbuh 0.4 (Lenny, African-American boy) - Boxing Operative * Numbuh 0.5 (Short, brown-pigtailed girl) - Cooking Operative Galactic KND (Splinter Cell) * Numbuh 1 - Operative * Numbuh 9 (Maurice) - Operative * Numbuh 74.239 - Operative * Numbuh 71.562 - Operative * Numbuh 274 (Chad Dickson) - Operative and former villain * Numbuh 275 - Operative * Numbuh Infinity - Leader Only Appearance as Galactic KND Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. This sector lets operatives who are loyal to KND to go to other galaxies, meet other people, and save the universe from adults. Alternate Universe Sector V Only appearance: Op W.H.I.T.E.-H.O.U.S.E. This sector exists in the alternate universe of Op W.H.I.T.E.-H.O.U.S.E., where Numbuh 1 is the adult President of the U.S.A. and that Numbuh 1's son, Shirley AKA Numbuh 1600 is the leader. There are four other operatives (including the son of adult Numbuh 5, Numbuh 5,000). It's unnamed female members are voiced by Nika Futterman. Members: * Numbuh 1600 - Leader * Numbuh 2400 - Operative * Numbuh 4200 - Operative * Numbuh 5000 - Operative * Numbuh 6700 - Operative Category:Lists of Codename: Kids Next Door characters Category:Fictional intelligence agencies Category:Child characters in television